


Honk If You Love The Apocalypse

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [14]
Category: Survival of the Dead (2009)
Genre: Apocalypse, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Pushy Bottoms, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world's pretty much gone to hell, what with the zombies and all, and the only woman around is a lesbian. You can't really be picky in an apocalypse, especially when a very eager teenage boy is practically throwing himself at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honk If You Love The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lame, get over it!
> 
> Takes place during the part where they're on the ferry going to Plum Island. I saw the abandoned cars in this scene and I got a very filthy idea. I blame Titanic.

"I ain't a homo, kid."

Those were Crockett's exact words when the dark haired boy had initially asserted his interest in him, brushing off the boy's hand that had so casually ran up one of his biceps. He knew the boy was playing coy, pretending to feel his muscles when, in fact, he wanted his dick. It's not that Crockett wasn't flattered, he just didn't do that with teenage boys. But even as Crockett threw the brash comment it didn't seem to sway the boy's determination.

"Have you got many options?" The boy asked as he began to walk backwards towards one of the abandoned cars on the ferry, as if saying this was it. Crockett had to make a choice now.

Fuck it, he thought.

The boy had picked a truck and by the time Crockett was seated comfortably in the driver's seat, the boy was already half naked and clambering on top of him. Deft fingers went to work on Crockett's fly and just as the boy was about to pull out the thing he was after, the sergeant stopped him with a tight grip around his wrist.

"What's the rush? We're not even fully undressed," Crockett said flustered. He didn't know why he seemed so concerned about the situation, he was so used to taking whatever he wanted. No questions asked.

"Does it look like I want sweet and slow?" The boy posed rhetorically, huffing indignantly. "If you don't want to fuck me..."

"I do," Crockett said, catching the boy by his chin with his free hand. "It's just..."

"What?"

"How old are you, kid?"

"Old enough," scoffed the boy, getting more and more irritated by the second, wanting to just get on with what they were about to do.

"Kid," Crockett warned firmly, tightening his grip around the boy's slim wrist.

"Seventeen, okay? So what?" He complained. His dark eyes lit up with arousal and frustration, squirming around on Crockett's lap. "The whole world's gone to shit. There are no more laws."

"What if I hurt you?" Crockett inquired, not really concerned about the boy's well-being but more or less trying to stall.

"Jesus Christ, if you're going to be a pussy about this I'll just find someone else."

The boy went to climb off of him but Crockett held him firmly in place, stilling the boy's hips and making him raise up on his knees. Crockett pulled his cock out of his pants, finishing what the boy had started, and spit in his hand. It wasn't much, in fact it was far from being enough, but Crockett still had a conscience. Even if it wad practically non-existent.

Crockett slowly stroked himself, lubricating his cock the best he could with just his spit. The boy had taken off his jacket and braced his hands on the older man's shoulders as Crockett lined his cock up at the boy's entrance. The boy sat there for a moment, waiting, and when Crockett took too long he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"For fuck's sake."

The boy lowered his hips and sat himself fully onto Crockett's lap, taking his cock in one long and agonizing stroke. It felt like he was punched in the gut and the air was stolen from his lungs, groaning with the strain his body was feeling. He felt like his body was on fire but the boy wanted nothing more than to just burn in the sensation.

"Christ, kid!" Crockett gasped when his cock was enveloped in tight heat.

Crockett grabbed onto tan hips and let his hands move up under the kid's shirt, catching a glimpse of an insignia of an obscure band he's never heard before. His skin was burning and so smooth beneath his fingertips. The boy began to rock his hips, lifting up and off before going right back down. The young man became relentless once he set up his own fast pace.

"Fuck, your cock's so big," the boy whined as he rode Crockett like a mechanical bull, making the truck rock. "...hurts so bad."

Crockett knew that a part of him should slow the boy down before he tore something but the thought of splitting this kid open only spurred him on. The boy didn't seem to mind one bit. His eyes were darker, as if his pupils were blown wide and his full lips were drenched in choked off sounds and half-hearted moans.

"I haven't been fucked in so long. I feel like a goddamn virgin again."

The boy's thighs were shaking and his fingernails dug into Crockett's shoulders, making the older man wince slightly. The boy was so tight and his words pushed his body closer to the threshold, but it wasn't enough. The boy was going as fast as he could, bouncing in his lap and grinding his cock against the rough fabric of Crockett's army jacket on each thrust up. But Crockett needed more. Needed to be in control.

"Are you gonna fuck me or do I have to do all the work?" The boy asked breathlessly, thighs cramping.

Without further permission, Crockett grabbed the boy by the hips and pushed him up against the steering wheel, allowing him to thrust upward into him more freely. Angled just right, Crockett's cock jabbed into the boy's prostate on every thrust.

"Fuck me harder. I want you coming so hard inside me," the boy whined, frustrated and on the verge of tears.

The small of the boy's back struck hard against the center of the wheel, causing the horn to go off. They would have been more concerned if it weren't for their impending orgasms. Each thrust was stapled by a honk.

One thrust. Honk! Two thrusts. Honk! Honk! And a final thrust. Honk! They didn't seem to notice that the last honk continued for well over ten seconds. But they didn't care.

The world wasn't listening anyway.


End file.
